12 Dates Of Christmas
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: What if you had to relive Christmas over and over again to change the mistakes you made? Would you repeat the same mistakes or try to make it better? Or would you just go through a complete mess of fuckery?


**So I was watching the 12 dates of Christmas and was inspired to place our favorite crab and herp derp in a cheesy Christmas romance adventure. So here is the story and I hope you enjoy it. **

**EDIT: I fixed this up because Tavros was waaaaaaaay too OOC. So now here's our lovable Tav back C:**

Ah, Christmas Eve. The most wonderful time of the year.

The day where wary parents check to make sure their gifts are accurate for their hyper active children. When boyfriends and girlfriends alike wonder what their lover is planning for this time of the year. Kids ran up to dressed-up Santas who rang bells asking for donations. Snow sprinkles gently on the bustling crowd in New York as they rush off for some last minute shopping. The familiar song drones softly out into the crowd.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

_12 drummers drumming_

_11 pipers piping _

_10 lords-a-leaping_

_9 ladies dancing_

_8 maids-a-milking_

_7 swans-a-swimming_

_6 geese-a-laying_

_5 golden rings~_

_4 calling birds_

_3 french hens_

_2 turtledoves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree~_

Yes that song was included in our adventure. You see, everyone enjoys that special time of the year. But what if you had to relive that same day over and over. It wouldn't be very pleasant, would it? Well let's join our friend on his journey through what he calls his own personal hell.

~.~.~.~.~.~

His name is Karkat Vantas and he's working the early shift on Christmas Eve at a party. His dark hair was rather ruffled as he moved, wearing all dark clothing which made his pale skin stand out more. He was walking around, holding a plate with drinks on hand, stopping when someone would reach toward the glasses. He'd also glare at anyone who patted his ass in a very irritating way of saying thank you. He quickly zipped through the group of party goers, placing the plate on a table with a slight sigh.

"God, Christmas can be so fucking annoying."

He spared a glance on his friend, Tavros Nitram who'd accompanied him along to the party. He was rather adorable, wearing a brown sweater and dark slacks. His skin was tan, face dotted with freckles. His hair was cut into a mohawk, the chocolate waves delicately touching his forehead. His eyes were a light golden brown that seemed to glitter whenever he seemed interested. He was also dreadfully shy with somewhat of a speech impediment. The poor male was being harassed by some drunk male. The guy tried to feel him up much to the other's chagrin.

"Hey hun~ wanna go party wi' meh~?"

The younger tried to wiggle away from curious hands, "N-no, uh, thank you. P-Please leave me alone..."

"Aw don' be so stubborn cutie pie~"

Karkat scowled and trounced up to the two, shoving the drunkard away. His bright red eyes glowed with annoyance as if challenging the other to keep up with his borderline harassment

"Go flirt with some other poor fool fuckass." The male seemed a little wavered as he continued to watch the shorter one glare at him. He sighed and finally shuffled away to go bug some other defenseless person.

He looked back at Tavros, "You okay? Dude seemed pretty intent on getting in your pants."

Tavros blushed a deep red, complimenting his tan cheeks as he laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, just a bit surprised...Um, w-when did Hussie say we could leave?"

"We'll leave right when I call Sollux again."

Tavros gave him a curious glance and opened his mouth to say something but Karkat cut him off with a look, moving to dial Sollux's number. He quickly clicked the numbers on his cell before pressing it to his ear. Of course like usual, it went to voicemail and the male sighed before speaking.

"Hey Sol, look I know it's been a while and I know shit has happened. But I'd like to see you again, so call me back when you get the chance, okay? Bye."

He clicked the phone off, sighing exasperatedly. He marched off to Tavros who was tapping his shoe, an eyebrow raised. The male always looked a smidgen bit smug whenever Karkat had the audacity to call Sollux.

"Y-You know, you're, uh, never going to get back together with Sollux. He broke up with you a, uh, long time ago and now you're just stalking the poor guy."

Karkat scoffed, "I am not fucking stalking anyone. I just wanted to see if he would pick up today...or any of the other times I fucking called."

He frowned as a co-worker passed by, handing him a gift from his secret santa. He nonchalantly tore off the wrapping paper and raised a brow at the book on anger management.

'Really?' he thought to himself.

"You think Sollux will want a book on anger management?"

Tavros smiled, "Y-You think I want a fruit cake?"

Karkat cracked a small smile but quickly hid it as he tossed the book on a random party-goer's lap. His mind wandered back to his old relationship with Sol. The two were in a relationship for quite a while. Sollux and Karkat were nearly inseparable, always linking arms and passing cheesy jokes. Watching bad romantic comedies and attempting to code viruses -attempting on Karkat's part- and so on. But the relationship, like many would, eventually soured over and the two faded away. Though Sollux has seemed to move on, Karkat refused to believe it and continued to call the male restlessly.

"Y-You're in denial.."

"Am not."

The two continued this argument, striding out of the party and onto the streets of New York on their way to the mall to find gifts for their friends. Soon when they reached the mall, Karkat ventured throughout the clothing department, zipping through coats and jackets and the so and so.

"S-So what are you planning to do tomorrow?" Tavros questioned.

The shorter male smirked, "I'm going to go find Sol a gift. But first I have to handle that blind date Meulin set me up on. Not like I fucking wanted to deal with that shit but hey. Apparently I need to look at more possibilities."

"Heh, y-you, uh, sound like you don't want to go on that date."

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a rusty spoon and then eat my eyeballs, so I'd never have to see her or anymore blind dates."

"But then you, uh, couldn't see Sollux.."

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Guess that's the only bad part. I wonder if tonight's the night I can get him back and shit. What do you think of this sweater?"

He lifted up a dark sweater with the cancer sign in gray stitching, pressing it against him.

"Y-You, uh, look like a desperate girlfriend..."

The male glared, making the bags under his eyes look even more enhanced.

"Shut the fuck up."

His eyes wandered back over to the sweater and he picked out a light blue wool sweater. He clucked his tongue, "What about this one? Would this one be good for my blind date? I mean, I could really give two shits about what to get him but I want to be kind."

"You? Kind? That's, uh, a pretty big order to fill huh?"

"Is Christmas the time of year where you're a fucking smug little bitch?"

Tavros seemed unaffected by the comment, keeping a smile on his face. They continued to walk around the clothes until Tavros decided he had to leave to take care of his own problems. He waved a goodbye, walking out of the store.

Karkat settled on the blue sweater and walked out of the store, headset on leaving. He descended down the escalator, sighing as he reached the ground. He turned a corner, cutting through the cosmetics department to leave quicker. The carolers in the department were singing '_12 days of Christmas' _as he strided by. He dodged some perfume saleswomen and salesmen but unfortunately not all of them. One female managed to sink over to him.

"Heeeeeeeey, try this new cologne~!"

"No thanks I-"

Her ice blue contacts seemed to hide her mischievousness as she spritzed some cologne into the shorter males face. He would've shouted at her many rude obscenities for spraying such a heavy scent into his face, but was disoriented by the scent. The smirk on the female's face seemed to fade into confusion as Karkat seemed to sway, his legs turning into jelly as everything seemed to grow darker. The choir's songs seemed to become muffled as he dropped to the ground. He saw three shadows surround him, but didn't see anything as he finally gave into the darkness.

The choir's last verse was the last thing he heard.

"-_in a pear tree~" _

**Okay so did I do good for the first chapter~? I totally wanted this to be an amazing Christmas story. So yeah, I'm gonna update lots until X-mas, maybe even after. So tell me what you think of this chapter. Just, just hit that little review button down there and make my day or night ^^**


End file.
